Technical Field
Exemplary aspects of the present disclosure relate to an endless belt, a fixing device, an image forming apparatus, and a method of manufacturing the endless belt.
Related Art
Fixing devices used in image forming apparatuses generally fix toner on a recording medium by using pressure and heat applied by a pressure unit such as a pressure roller and a fixing belt rotated with the pressure unit. Such a fixing belt is constructed of a resin layer laminated on an outer side of a metal base layer. The resin layer includes an elastic layer made of an elastic material, such as silicone rubber, and a release layer made of a slide material such as fluorine resin.
A method of manufacturing in which an elastic layer closely contacts a base layer has been proposed as a method of manufacturing such a fixing belt.